


for you, the world

by minecrafted



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecrafted/pseuds/minecrafted
Summary: philza and technoblade had seen it all together, and the boundaries between the two had worn thin.-the lack of capitalization is intended
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	for you, the world

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning with some anesthetics still in my system so there's probably many mistakes, but I hope it's still okay.  
> also I'm very new to writing so I'm open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> also this is based around some memories my system's philza fictive told me I could write about and post if I ever wanted to so shoutout to him for this
> 
> [please don't show this to the people it's about thanks]

the winged man watched as his friend worked on his stash of potions, a soft smile on his face. the smell that filled the air as yet another strength potion began to brew was nauseating, but phil didn't mind as long as dealing with the scent meant he could stay near the piglin hybrid who was brewing them.   
as he watched he began to think about the things the two had seen together; wars, the rise and fall of many governments, an entire empire that had been all theirs. the pair had done and seen it all, and never once did they do and see those things without each other.   
phil moved to rest his hand on his head, staring at technoblade's scarred hands and arms, the ones that held phil close at night and cost thousands of soldiers their lives and limbs. he then looked to his hair, it was a mess, as techno frequently forgot to take care of himself. phil made a note to make him something to eat and to try to take care of his hair later. last, his eyes rested on techno's face, which held a look of concentration and many scars, with the occasional small smile flashing across it when a potion he made was particularly good.   
the two had been around each other for years, first meeting in a war that phil was far from eager to fight in.  
or at least he was until a particular pink haired hybrid said hello.   
from there, the two grew closer and closer, and as the years went by, the boundaries they had grew thin for each other. the two began to share beds, "I love you"s that maybe had more meaning than either thought, frequently falling asleep with the other held close, and the occasional soft kisses. some would think they were dating, sometimes the two even wondered the same thing, but they didn't really care. what they were didn't matter as long as they had each other.   
phil was still deep in thought when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed on his jaw. with the arms and lips came a scent of vanilla and ash that he knew all too well. he leaned into the touch and let his eyes shut for a moment, leaning his head back to place a kiss on technoblade's cheek. with his head still against the shoulder of his friend, he opened his eyes again, being met with two lovely reddish brown eyes looking into his.   
"phil, I have a surprise for you," techno began to speak, snapping phil back to reality, "close your eyes for me, okay?"  
phil complied, whining a little when he felt the cold air hit his back where techno was moments ago. he heard him moving around to his right, rummaging through a chest, and questions of what gift techno could possibly have for him floated in his head.   
moments later he felt techno's hands on one of his, placing something small and cold into his palm, then techno's gently guiding his hand into a fist. he took this as his sign to open his eyes, first making contact with techno's reddish brown ones, then looking down to his hand. he opened it to an emerald earring that matched one that techno had started wearing not too long ago.   
"I know it's not much but-" techno was quickly cut off with a kiss.   
"it's perfect, tech, thank you" phil whispered against his lips. he dropped the earring into his pocket and wrapped his arms and wings around techno, resting his head against techno's chest and letting his eyes close yet again.   
with techno's heartbeat in his ear and arms around him, phil wondered to himself about what exactly the two were, and whether he should ask one day. he knew techno was far from one to put exact words to their relationship, and that the answer he'd receive would likely offer more questions, but he was curious.   
speaking into techno's chest, phil let the question slip out. "what exactly are we, tech?"   
technoblade hummed for a moment, and phil could feel the vibration of it with his head still pressed into techno's chest.   
"I guess we're dating? I mean, we act like a couple and everyone else thinks we are, and I also might... really like the sound of that" he said the last part quietly, hoping phil wouldn't hear.   
"what was the last bit tech?" phil knew what techno had said but he wanted to hear it again.   
"I-I really like the sound of it. the us dating thing." techno replied, a little bit flustered.   
phil smiled for a moment and then looked up to see techno's face. a blush crept across it and techno's fear over the response phil might have was written all over it.   
"I like the sound of it too" phil spoke finally, feeling techno release a breath he was holding.   
"really?" techno was still unsure.   
"really." phil placed a small kiss on techno's nose, laughing a little at the way he scruncjed it up in response. "now c'mon, I need to fix your hair."


End file.
